split whit aventure time
by Dianis Mar
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo existio un antiguo reino en el cual vampiros y humanos no podian comvivir asta que... hola soy fionna Murthons tengo 16 años, le dejado de ver sentido ala vida mi vida es una mentira porque... todo a mi alrededor oculta algo... lose mal summary denle una oportunidad si los invito a leer


**Hola mis queridos fanfioneros bueno soy yo de nuevo este es mi segundo fanfic este es de hora de aventura con fionna y Marshall basada en la serie de Split que se estreno en el 2012 **

**Bueno solo espero que les guste el fanfic a y por sierto ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece asi que denle una oportunidad gracias por su atención **

SPLIT

_-durmiendo- zzzzzZ….. –soñando que estoy en un edificio muy alto todo a mi alrededor da vueltas y está obscuro y me incluino un poco a ver qué tan alto estoy y si decido saltar_- pero me despiertan fionna despierta -me dice mi hermano menor finn- ok –rio un poco- finn es mi hermano mayor pero es un inmaduro y aniñado.

Bueno mi nombre es fionna murthons soy hija de cake y jake murthons mi madre cake es la enfermera de la escuela King, y mi padre es el profesor de química de la escuela mencionada el director Fabián King es el que dirige la escuela pero siento que guarda algunos secretos

En fin hice mi rutina diaria y Salí toda deprimida de mi habitación

O vamos hija levanta el ánimo- dijo preocupado mi papa-

Fi cariño estas bien –me pregunto mi madre- si quieres puedes faltar a tu primer día

e-eso estaría bien madre - dije con un poco de dificultad-

o no eso si que no puedes faltar –dijo decidido mi hermano- le prometí a gumball que irías en tu primer día que el nuca te ve porque en las vacaciones te la has pasado encerrada en tu habitación respira un poco de aire-me dijo animado asiéndome cosquillas-

Vámonos pues –dije cabis baja sin ánimo alguno- o fi enserio te ves terrible- me dijo sacándome la lengua-

y tú eres un pequeño inmaduro-le dije devolviéndole la broma-

pero soy hermoso con una pose de disque el mas galán- con una gota en mi cabeza lo mire- seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada de la escuela- así que mi hermano fue a coquetearle a estela la hija del director

hola fi como estuvo tus vacaciones- me dijo mi mejor amigo gumball-

bien-respondí apagada-

-caminamos por la escuela hasta llegar hasta adentro de la escuela- y el director dio su discurso a todos que ingresan a nuevo año

Buenos días jóvenes y futuros empresarios de la institución King es un honor tenerlos de recreos aquí en su amada escuela así que aquí descubrirán el amor la amistad y la confianza se acerca el baile de la luna así que prepárense el tema de este año es blanco y negro y grumoso espero que no agás otra de tus bromas.

Toda la clase se empezó a reír

Así que después que acabo el discurso el director de la escuela todos se fueron a sus lugares menos gumball y yo nosotros nos quedamos un poco ablando en eso una cámara de gas estallo en la escuela cosa que se perfectamente quien inicio y fue grumoso mientras yo salgo de allí porque me obligo gumball y en eso

….. ,en eso aparece un joven cabello negro azabache ojos de un color rojo intenso alto y guapo.

-q-quien eres tu- dije asfixiada de nervios

-soy alguien- dijo con una vos seductora –acercándose a mi-

Que quieres de mi - pregunte nerviosa y alejándome-

-ya arto de tantas preguntas que le hice me dijo- no tengo tiempo de tantas preguntas siempre es, lo mismo quien eres tú que es lo que quieres arg..

-yo asfixiándome del miedo-

Entonces él me da una sonrisa algo malévola enseñando sus colmillos-

Cosa que hiso que me desmallara.

Narra Marshall

Hola soy Marshall lee abadeer tengo 1000 años pero tengo apariencia de 18 años solo estoy en esta odiosa escuela porque tengo una misión de parte de bonnibell de traerle de cuidar a su hermana y claro ahora yo seré la niñera de una chiquilla.

No digo que sea fea es linda buen cuerpo pelo rubio y unos lindos ojos asueles los oculta mucho con esa actitud…. Wau no debo de enamorarme eso es contra mis principios, volviendo al tema origina Bonnie la profeta de los vampiros me envió a cuidar a su hermana pensé q se trataba de una niña pero es una adolecente de 15 años así que no sé como hiso bonnibell para transferirme aquí y pues ya que llegue aproveche un humo de gas para entrar sin que nadie se entere de mi presencia, la encontré –serio-

.

-hola preciosa- le dije egocéntrico pero no me escucho o eso es lo que pensé

-quien eres tu-me pregunto asustada y nerviosa-

-soy alguien- le dije con una voz seductora –acercándome a ella- cosa que ella se alejo de mi eso colmo mi paciencia-

-que quieres de mi- me dijo muy asustada-, genial ya hasta le doy miedo

Ya arto de tanta pregunta le dije enojado y malo con una vos espeluznante siempre es lo mismo con todas quien eres tú que es lo que quieres de mi argg. Pues bien –respiro- y comienzo de nuevo soy Marshall lee y con eso le di una sonrisa forzada mostrándole mis colmillos cosa que hiso que se desmallara.

Fin de la narración de Marshall

Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el primer capítulo de Split con hora de aventura

Así que repito hora de aventura no me pertenece le pertenece a sus respetivos dueños

Fionna:-tranquila- yo soy la tranquila yei

Marshall:-abrasando a fionna- y yo tu lindo vampiro conejita

Fionna:-sonrojada- eh? s-si

Yo: bueno chicos pórtense bien por favor

F y M: ok

Bueno adiós y hasta la próxima se despide Holly Kagamine y les aviso q ya hay otro cap. de spice!


End file.
